el abismo
by albe20
Summary: Lysson viendo el corazón roto de Ash por un amor no correspondido decide manipularlo para que lo ayude en sus perversos planes como su nueva marioneta pero lo que no sabe el líder del Team Flare es que a veces los papeles pueden invertirse.
1. una mala decision

l **os personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

Una mala decisión

Después de una dura batalla contra Shouta la cual Ash resulto ser el vencedor. Ahora el azabache en compañía de su amigo pikachu se encontraban recorriendo un poco los alrededores del estadio principal de la liga para buscar un poco de tranquilidad para su enfrentamiento final contra su rival Alan el cual decidiría al ganador de la liga Kalos.

—pikachu muy pronto seremos los ganadores de la liga kalos. —exclamo Ash con gran entusiasmo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon. —además creo que este el momento para que hable con Serena sobre mis sentimientos.

Pikachu quedo algo sorprendido por el ultimo comentario de su amigo no esperaba que el pudiera sentir algo por una chica, aunque la verdad ya lo suponía que había algo entre él y Serena ya que siempre actuó muy diferente con ella respecto a sus demás amigas por su parte solo le quedo lamer a su entrenador en señal que estaba feliz por él.

—gracias amigo sabía que podía contar contigo. —le dijo Ash su pokemon mientras que su pokemon le respondía con su típico pikapi.

Así que nuestro héroe fue en busca de unas flores para regalarle a su amor platónico, así que después de comprarlas fue corriendo hasta el centro pokemon donde esperaba encontrar a Serena fue entonces cuando de repente vio la peor escena que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Serena y Clemont se encontraban agarrados de la mano afueras del centro pokemon al verlos de esa forma tan comprometedora. Sintió como algo dentro él se rompía en miles de pedazos además de sentir un terrible dolor punzante en su corazón pero lo peor vendría a continuación cuando sus amigos se besaron en los labios que no pudo ver más y salió corriendo de ese lugar tirando las flores en el proceso.

Pikachu que se cayó del hombro de su entrenador por la forma tan impulsiva que este salió corriendo así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su amigo, mientras él azabache solo se limitaba correr sin rumbo fijo por los alredores del estadio.

Quería escapar de aquella escena donde la chica con la cual empezó a sentir algo muy profundo se besaba con su amigo que conoció en la región ya no quería sentir más ese dolor por lo que prosiguió corriendo sin parar tratando de escapar de dicho sufrimiento y sin darse cuenta había llegado a un bosque que estaba cerca de donde se realizaba la liga Kalos.

Ash al notar que estaba dentro de un bosque y también por la falta de aire paro en seco tratando de reponer el aliento por lo que se recargo en un árbol y empezó a llorar amargamente, además también fue la oportunidad para que pikachu lo alcanzara y tratara de consolar a su amigo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

—gracias amigo por tratar de animarme pero es que la verdad aun me duele ver a Serena en manos de Clemont — sollozo Ash. — ¡solo quiero que este dolor se valla!

Fue entonces que una persona se acercaba hacia el azabache sin que se diera cuenta y cuando se posiciono de frente comenzó hablar.

—Creo que soy la persona indicada para resolver estos problemas.

Ash por un momento se quedó mirando a la persona que tenía en frente de él y observo que aquel sujeto era un hombre adulto bastante alto de cabello rojizo con una gran barba y traía puesto un elegante traje negro de piel además que traía consigo un maletín de metal.

— ¿Quién es usted? —pregunto Ash algo sorprendido de encontrar a ese hombre de aspecto elegante por esos lares.

—discúlpame por mis modales mi nombre es Lysson y tú debes ser Ash Kétchup o ¿me equivoco? —respondió aquel hombre con cortesía

—así es mi nombre es Ash, ¿cómo lo supo?

—es fácil Ash e estado siguiendo tu progreso en la liga y déjame decirte que eres alguien realmente sorprendente, tu desempeño en la liga me dejado perplejo y además que tu transformación con tu greninja es algo único por eso he venido a librarte de todos tus problemas que te aquejan después de todo alguien como tú no debe estar triste ya que estas destinado a la grandeza.

—gracias por intentar ayudarme y pero en estos momentos quiero estar a solas si no le molesta. —dijo Ash y solo se dio la vuelta para caminar. —de todos modos fue un placer conocerlo señor Lysson.

—ya veo porque tu amiga Serena eligió a tu amigo Clemont en el lugar de a ti no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ella y con esa actitud cobarde no me sorprende en lo absoluto. —respondió Lysson son una sonrisa algo malévola.

— ¡usted no sabe nada de mi! —reclamo Ash furioso contra Lysson. — ¡no es nadie para venir a decirme eso!

Lysson solo quedo tranquilo ante los reclamos del entrenador del pikachu aunque en su mente no podía evitar reír al ver como el azabache caía en su juego sin siquiera saberlo.

—bueno Ash se más de lo que tú piensas me tomado la molestia de averiguar tu pasado y déjame decirte que aunque tengas el espíritu y la actitud para ganar la liga estas lejos de ser alguien fuerte por eso Alan te ha podido derrotar con facilidad con anterioridad, además del hecho que tus ideologías estúpidas te han hecho frenar en tu camino a ser un maestro pokemon e inclusive te alejo del amor de Serena. —exclamo Lysson con seriedad. —si es tu decisión no recibir mi ayuda ve a combatir mañana y espera que Alan te humille de la peor manera posible, solo no vengas llorando al bosque para lamentarte por tu debilidad. Yo he venido aquí porque pensé que eras una persona que deseaba más poder y poder demostrarle a la chica por la que sientes algo que eres el indicado para ser el merecedor de su corazón.

Ash se quedó pensativo por las palabras de Lysson, tanto que hicieron que recordara sus derrotas en las ligas pasadas donde participo donde veía cada error que cometió además que deseaba defender sus ideologías ante aquel sujeto pero sabía que era inútil. Ninguna le ayudo a ganar una liga regional en el pasado además del hecho que la única chica por la que sentía algo lo veía como alguien débil según lo dicho por Lysson.

— ¡Quiero su ayuda! —grito Ash mientras miraba de frente a Lysson. — si usted puede ayudarme a ser más fuerte entonces lo acepto. — ¿qué tengo que hacer para ser mas fuerte?

Lysson solo sonrió al ver como el azabache ponía la misma actitud que Alain cuando lo conoció el deseaba más poder para cumplir sus sueños, sabía que aquella mirada del azabache significaba que haría lo que fuera para tener la atención de la chica y demostrarle que era fuerte.

—por supuesto que puedo ayudarte hacer más fuerte por eso estoy aquí después de todo. —respondió Lysson mostrando una actitud amable.

En eso Lysson le dio su maletín a Ash y este lo abrió y se quedó perplejo al ver contenido de aquel maletín donde observo megapiedras y un lista que tenía el nombre de varios pokemon que el poseía.

— ¿estas son…?

—si Ash son megapiedras y no cualquiera las correspondientes para tu charizard y tu sceptile así como la lista de los pokemon que creo que te ayudarían a ganar la liga sin problemas.

—pero es que yo pensaba usar a mis pokemon de que atrapé en la región Kalos. —exclamó Ash con algo de duda ante semejante presente.

—si por eso ganaste la liga unova por seguir tus creencias de usar a los pokemon que capturabas solo en la región donde competías. —respondió Lysson con algo de burla. —como te dije antes si te sigues aferrando a esas ideologías tuyas no podrás ser más fuerte y solo te quedara ver como otra liga se te escapa de las manos y lo que es peor veras a Serena y Clemont juntos en la cama sosteniendo relaciones sexuales mientras en la intimidad de su alcoba se escuchan las risas de cómo se burlan de tu debilidad además de los contantes gemidos de Serena mientras se retuerce en un mar placer provocado por el falo de tu amigo.

— ¡basta! —grito Ash mientras imaginaba esa escena en su mente donde Clemont estaba encima de Serena embistiéndola mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

El azabache al final se arrodillo y golpeaba el suelo tratando de borrar la horrible imagen de Serena con su amigo teniendo relaciones. Pikachu por su parte quiso tratar de reconfortar a su amigo mientras este seguía repitiendo "basta" una infinidad de veces.

Lysson por su lado solo sonreía al ver como sus hirientes palabras estaban haciendo lo que él esperaba. Él las decía no para hacer sufrir más aquel joven azabache que tenía el corazón roto, si no para poder desprenderlo de sus antiguos valores y hacerlo caer en el abismo donde estando ahí podría moldearlo a su antojo y hacer que este siguiera sus órdenes incondicionalmente.

Al cabo de un rato Ash dejo de golpear el suelo además de gritar para ponerse de pie y ver directo a los ojos aquel hombre de cabello rojizo.

— Yo les demostrare lo fuerte que soy además al final yo seré que ría al último. —hablo Ash con total seriedad y al final en su rostro se le dibujo una malévola sonrisa. —vamos amigo es hora de ganar esta liga.

Pikachu se sorprendió del cambio de actitud de su entrenador pero para él no le importaba en realidad eso ya que el seguirá a Ash hasta el mismo infierno si fuera necesario con tal de que el fuera feliz.

Por lo que solo se subió al hombro de su entrenador en señal que estaba listo para lo que sea.

—gracias por todo señor Lysson usted me abrio los ojos. Ahora estoy listo más que nunca para ganar la liga Kalos y demostrarle Serena y a Clemont lo fuerte que soy. —respondió Ash con un tono serio mientras levantaba su puño al aire. —aunque no sé cómo podre pagarle por el regalo que medio, ciertamente las megapiedras no son fáciles de encontrar.

—me alegro mucho por ti Ash y descuida por ese minúsculo detalle no es necesario que me pagues por ese presente, solo te pido que cuando llegue el momento estés del lado de los más fuertes para mejorar este mundo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —cuestiono Ash algo sorprendido por ese comentario.

—ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo solo te adelanto que mis intenciones son salvar a este mundo de la decadencia y volverlo un lugar más bello para los más fuertes y tu mi amigo eres uno de ellos. —respondió Lysson antes de darle la vuelta la azabache para luego desaparecer. —ya nos veremos muy pronto.

Ash y pikachu se quedaron parados viendo como aquel sujeto se apartaba de ellos, pero pronto el azabache decido darle poca importancia y contemplo las megapiedras así como el mega aro que le había dado Lysson.

— ¡con esto amigo ya nadie nos detendrá ganare esa liga a como dé lugar y les demostrare a los demás los fuerte que soy! —grito Ash con total determinación mientras se ponía el mega aro en su mano derecha.

Pikachu que era el más grande amigo de Ash decido secundar el grito y también se prometió así mismo que sería más fuerte para poder hacer feliz a su entrenador.

Po lo que ambos se retiraron del bosque en dirección al centro pokemon donde Ash haría los cambios pertinentes para traer el equipo sugerido por Lysson además que debía aprender en poco tiempo los secretos para usar la megaevolucion adecuadamente.

Por otra parte afueras del estadio principal de la liga, Lysson se encontró con el alto mando Malva.

—parece que alguien tuvo un excelente día. —exclamó Malva con algo de burla mientras miraba la sonrisa que tenía Lysson en su rostro.

—digamos que encontré al sujeto adecuado para mis planes.

—no me digas que engañaste a otro tonto para formar parte de tus planes. —hablo Malva mostrando una sonrisa malévola. —eres de lo peor.

—solo le mostré la realidad de este mundo, solo los fuertes merecen existir además le hice un gran favor. Alguien como el merece vivir en el mundo perfecto que voy a crear.

—si tú lo dices pero recuerda esto a veces los esclavos pueden rebelarse contra su dueño.

—descuida por eso ya lo tengo controlado. Alguien que tiene un corazón roto solo es una persona lista para ser moldeada por otro para que cumpla sus órdenes.

—si tú lo dices, solo recuerda mi advertencia a veces no es bueno jugar con el corazón de otros porque a veces puedes salir perdiendo. —dijo Malva por ultimo antes de desaparecer por donde vino dejando a un Lysson algo intrigando por aquellas palabras de esa mujer.

Regresando al centro pokemon Ash observo que ya eran un poco tarde para ser exactos eran más de las once de la noche. Ir al centro pokemon de otra ciudad lo había demorado bastante tiempo aun con la ayuda de su charizard que había traído no llego temprano.

Así que entro lentamente al centro pokemon por suerte debido a la celebración de la liga el lugar seguía abierto debido a que los aspirantes tenían esa costumbre de entrenar tan tarde. Por lo que ash estaba agradecido así que procedió a entrar y quiso inmediatamente ir a su habitación donde al entrar no vio a Clemont en ninguna parte.

Nuevamente su imaginación hizo de la suya imaginando que el inventor estaba en la habitación de Serena completamente desnudos burlándose de él y teniendo sexo como locos. Ash nuevamente le invadía la ira al ver como la mujer que amaba y su amigo se estaban burlándose de el a sus espaldas.

Por lo que un acto de ira irracional agarro sus cosas y salió del centro pokemon totalmente asqueado de solo pensar esa horrible escena que estaba sucediendo en sus narices. Pikachu sin cuestionar nada solo se limitó acompañar a su amigo a la salida del centro pokemon.

Pero sin saberlo Clemont y Serena junto con Bonnie estaban dormimos juntos en el comedor del control pokemon con un gran banquete de comida y un gran pastel que tenía la leyenda.

"BUENA SUERTE ASH"

Ash solo saco de su pokebola su fiel Charizard y le ordeno que lo llevara al centro pokemon donde habían estado con anterioridad. El pokemon de fuego asintió con la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo llevándose a su entrenador con él para poder descansar esa noche.

CONTINUARA

gracias por leer este fic no crean que tardare en actualizarlo ya que iba ser un oneshoot pero debido a que me malviaje lo decidí dividir para hacerlo mas agradable para su lectura.


	2. casi en el abismo

Era un nuevo día en la región Kalos y por la cantidad de gente reunida en el estadio de la liga se notaba que era la batalla final donde se decidirá al campeón de la liga.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie junto a Shouta, Tierno, Trevor y Shauna estaban sentados listos para apoyar a Ash.

—espero que Ash esté bien no llego en toda la noche. —exclamó Serena preocupada.

—Descuida Sere seguro Ash debió estar entrenando tan tarde y por eso no vino en la noche pero apuesto que vendrá hoy. —respondió Clemont abrazando a Serena tiernamente.

—oigan por que se abrazan de esa manera. —reclamo Shauna al verlo de esa forma tan melosa.

—pues verán resulta que… —hablaron al unisonó Clemont y Serena antes de ser interrumpido por alguien más.

—Mi hermanito y Serena son pareja. —respondió Bonnie con alegría.

— ¡Que! —gritaron todos excepto Clemont, Serena y Bonnie

—la verdad eso no me lo esperaba. —respondió Shauna impresionada al igual que el resto de sus amigos. —la verdad muchas felicidades por su relación.

—y que opino Ash al respecto. —hablo Shouta algo intrigado por la reacción de su mentor ya que sabía que tenía sentimientos por la chica de Kalos.

—la verdad no lo sabe, pensamos decírselo ayer en la noche. —hablo Serena ahora en tono triste y Clemont nuevamente la abrazo tratando de confortarla.

Mientras tanto en el palco principal donde el profesor Sycamore y Diantha admiraban el campo de batalla una tercera persona se les acercaba para poder tomar su lugar junto a ellos.

—Lyssandre gracias por poder venir a esta final créeme que te digo que esta pelea será asombrosa. —exclamó Sycamore con mucha alegría.

—muchas gracias por invitarme profesor y también a usted campeona diantha es un honor estar con ustedes viendo este gran combate que está apunto de realizarse.

—el honor es todo mío señor Lissandre alguien como usted que ha hecho grandes avances en la ciencia merece nuestro respeto y admiración. —respondió diantha mientras esperaba que Lysson se sentará en medio de los dos.

Después de eso solo pasaron diez minutos cuándo el anunciador pidió que ambos retadores pasaran al frente de la arena de combate para iniciar la pelea final donde Alain mostrando un rostro serio se presentó primero seguido de un Ash con una mirada fría y también tomando esa misma postura de seriedad que su rival.

Muchos conocidos de Ash observaron que el azabache no tenía su sonrisa característica de antes si no que ahora se mostraba más frio además que sentía el ambiente un poco pesado al ver esa nueva actitud de él, solo Lysson sonreía complacido al ver como aquel chico había caído en el abismo tal como quería.

—Bueno retadores saquen su primer pokemon y que inicie el combate. —ordeno el réferi del encuentro mientras alzaba la bandera dando por iniciado el combate.

— ¡muy bien ve Tyranitar! —ordeno Alain lanzado su pokebola y mostrando al pokemon.

—ve Infernape. —después fue turno de ash el cual saco su amigo de la región sinnoh.

Todos los que conocían a ash se sorprendieron que ash tuviera un Infernape ya que nunca menciono nada que poesía otros pokemon además de los que había conseguido en Kalos.

—no importa que pokemon poseas no me vencerás tan fácilmente. —hablo Alain. —Tyranitar usa excavar.

—eso ya lo veremos. — ¡Infernape usa un mega golpe y saca a Tyranitar de su escondite!

De pronto infernape obedeciendo a su entrenador preparo su ataque y le dio directo al suelo provocando que este se rompiera y de sorpresa Tyranirtar salió del suelo un poco dañado por aquel ataque.

— ¡Tiranitar usa hyperrayo! —ordeno Alain a su pokemon.

—muy tarde. —Infernape usa a bocajarro.

El simio de fuego fue más rápido que su rival proporcionándole tremendo golpe haciendo que su contrincante saliera disparado estrellándose en las paredes del estadio.

Tyranitar ya no puede continuar. —dijo el réferi al ver al pokemon siniestro inconsciente. —Infernape gana.

El público del estadio enloqueció por tan tremendo combate y los amigos de Ash solo aplaudieron al ver que su amigo había tomado la delantera, solo dos personas actuaban muy diferentes ante aquel combate.

Lysson sonreía malévolamente al ver como Ash había dominado esta pelea tan fácilmente y en cambio Sycamore solo mostraba algo de pena al ver como su ex ayudante de laboratorio fue dominado tal fácilmente.

—bien hecho Infernape. —felicito Ash a su pokemon mientras este mostraba signos de estar listo para otra pelea.

— ¡muy bien esto aún no termina! — ¡ve Bisharp! —exclamó Alain lanzado la pokebola donde salió su pokemon acero/siniestro.

—regresa Infernape y toma un buen descanso. — ¡ahora yo te elijo Sceptile!

De nuevo los conocidos de Ash se volvieron a sorprender al ver que el azabache había sacado ahora aun Sceptile que tenía un collar con una piedra en su pecho.

—voy terminar contigo lo más rápido posible. —después de decir esto Ash activo su mega aro provocando que su pokemon megaevolucionara.

Todo el público quedo impresionado como el azabache poseía un pokemon capaz de megaevolucionar.

— ¿Cómo consiguió Ash ese Sceptile y esa megapiedra? —se preguntó Serena así como varios de sus amigos al ver aquel pokemon.

—no lo sé cariño hay muchas que no sabemos de Ash desde que llego a Kalos. —hablo Clemont mostrándose analítico mientras observaba al pokemon de Ash.

—Bisharp no te intimides y usa hyperrayo contra Sceptile. —rápidamente Alain ordeno su pokemon atacar.

—Sceptile esquiva y usa tu garra dragón contra Bisharp.

Sceptile usando su velocidad esquivo con facilidad ese hyperayo y antes que Bisharp pudiera hacer algo respecto cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado.

— ¡Bisharp! —grito Alain pero era inútil su pokemon estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Bisharp no puede continuar así que Sceptile es el ganador! —dijo el réferi mostrando su bandera a favor del azabache.

Ash solo sonrió al ver esa victoria para luego volteo ver las gradas donde apenas podía ver la cabellera de Serena al igual que la del rubio inventor.

"Serena espero que veas este combate y dile al inútil de tu novio que el siguiente en ser humillado será el"

Pensaba Ash al ver la manera en que está dominado este combate contra Alain sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡Esta vez iré con todo! —exclamó Alain algo molesto por el rumbo que llevaba este combate y saco a su pokemon más fuerte de su equipo. — ¡ve Charizard!

El pokemon de fuego salió de su pokebola y lanzo un grito que sorprendió al público demostrando su poder.

—Ya tan rápido va a sacar a Charizard en fin ya sé a quién elegir. —hablo Ash para sus adentros mientras lanzaba una pokebola al cual salió su Charizard.

El Charizard de Ash al salir lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo estremecer al estadio y también al Charizard de Alain que se sorprendió por la muestra de poder de aquel pokemon.

Serena y el resto de sus amigos mostraron asombro al ver que ahora Ash había sacado también a un Charizard y por su rugido se notaba que era más fuerte que el de Alain.

— ¡no importa que su rugido sea más poderoso no me vencerás! —grito Alain molesto. — ¡Charizard usa tu garra dragón!

—Charizard demuestra el poder de tu entrenamiento usa también garra dragón.

Ambos Charizard se acercaron velozmente e impactaron sus garras dragón provocando una tremenda explosión pero para sorpresa de todos el Charizard de Alain fue el único que retrocedió de aquella explosión algo dañado mientras el Charizard de Ash salió ileso.

—muy bien hay que subir nivel. —dijo Alain y rápidamente toco su mega aro provocando que su pokemon megaevolucionara.

Ash solo quedo parado sin siquiera sorprenderse en lo más mínimo y también estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero su Charizard anticipándose a las reacción de su entrenador solo negó con la cabeza.

—muy bien Charizard lo haremos a tu modo.

— ¡Charizard usa lanzallamas! —ordeno Alain a su pokemon.

—Charizard tú también usa lanzallamas.

Ambos lanzallamas colisionaron provocando que se neutralizarían, solo Alain se quedó algo molesto ya que esperaba que con el poder de la megaevolucion podría obtener algo de ventaja en el encuentro, pero al ver que su lanzallamas fue neutralizado solo supuso que aquel Charizard poseía el mismo nivel que su pokemon mega evolucionado.

— ¡Charizard usa puño trueno! —ordeno Alain sin perder tiempo.

— ¡Charizard intercéptalo con ala de acero y luego usa garra dragón!

Ambos ataques de los charizard volvieron a colisionar provocando que se neutralizaran pero antes que Megacharizard de Alain reaccionara recibió de lleno la garra dragón del Charizard de Ash haciendo que este retrocedería algo lastimado.

— ¿Charizard estas bien? —pregunto Alain algo preocupado por su amigo el cual este asintió con la cabeza de estar bien. — ¡usa ala de acero!

Megacharizard obedeciendo a su entrenador voló directamente contra su oponente mientras este se quedaba inmóvil esperándolo.

Alain estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pensaba que estaba tramando Ash al dejar a su pokemon sin darle órdenes y por otro lado el azabache estaba inmóvil al igual que su pokemon esperando el momento adecuado para contratacar.

Cuando el Megacharizard estaba tan cerca de impactar sintió como sus alas eran sujetadas fuertemente por su oponente que solo sonreía la ver como cayo en la trampa.

—muy bien Charizard usa tu aliento de dragón con tu máximo poder. —ordeno Ash rápidamente al tener su oponente a su merced.

El ataque de Charizard tuvo éxito ya que desde esa distancia tan corta el Megacharizard de Alain recibió bastante daño y en especial debido a su tipo dragón.

—Charizard terminemos con esto usa tu garra dragón. —ordeno Ash su pokemon.

— ¡Charizard usa también tu garra dragón! —respondió Alain.

Rápidamente el Megacharizard de Alain se repuso lo más rápido posible y se lanzó al ataque con su propia garra dragón la cual intercepto la garra dragón de su oponente provocando nuevamente un gran explosión en todo el campo.

Al final ambos pokemon salieron disparados de aquella explosión en direcciones opuestas provocando que ambos se estrellaran en las paredes del estadio.

Todo el público estaba sorprendido por el resultado de aquella colisión y solo esperaban ver cual pokemon se reincorporaba de nuevo a la lucha.

Para sorpresa de muchos ambos pokemon se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo con algo de esfuerzo y se miraron fijamente a los ojos para después el Megacharizard de Alain cayera inconsciente y perdiendo su megaevolucion.

—el Charizard de Alain no puede continuar por lo que el Charizard de Ash es el ganador. —dijo el réferi levantado su bandera a favor de Ash.

El público nuevamente grito eufórico por aquella gran pelea el Charizard de Alain había sido derrotado y lo que era irónico había sido vendido por un pokemon sin megaevolucionar, Serena y los demás que la acompañaban están realmente felices ya que solo falta poco para que Ash ganara la liga aunque no negaban que estaban sorprendidos por el poder que poseía el Charizard de Ash.

Incluso Clemont y Shouta tenían un nudo en la garganta de haber enfrentándose al Charizard de Ash en su combates contra el tenían la seguridad que ni todos sus pokemon que tenían en este momento habrían podio vencer ante semejante pokemon. La diferencia de poder entre ellos y Ash que parecía ser lejana ahora aprecia ser imposible poder alcanzarlo.

Mientras en el palco principal Lysson solo sonreía al ver que no se había equivocado con elegir a Ash ya que era la muestra clara que era el indicado para ser su aprendiz mientras observaba a Alain y lo miraba con decepción al ver que aquel muchacho que pensaba que era un diamante en bruto con un gran potencial no era más que una desilusión y una pérdida de su tiempo.

Alain se quedó un poco perplejo no esperaba que su Charizard perdiera ante un pokemon sin megaevolucionar y lo que era peor era el más fuerte de su equipo y para el colmo el pokemon de su contrincante también podía megaevolucionara al notar un arillo en la cola de aquel poderoso pokemon pero no lo hiso.

Solo una persona de todo ese estadio mostraba una reacción de miedo y era nada menos que Malva que solo se mordía el labio al solo pensar como aquel pokemon sin megaevolucionar había derrotado aquel poderoso Megacharizard y sobre todo cuando su pokemon más fuerte de ella no le pudo ganar en aquella ocasión.

—maldito seas Lysson espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo al darle tanto poder a ese mocoso solo falta que él sea nuestra perdición. —exclamaba Malva al ver al azabache con esos pokemon tan poderosos.

Ash solo miraba como había humillado Alain por lo que pensó que Lysson tenía razón, debía haber traído a sus pokemon más fuertes en las demás ligas anteriores donde participo sin duda hubiera arrasado sin complicaciones. Solo imaginar ver la cara de miedo que Paul, Trip u otro de sus oponentes más fuertes que hubieran puesto al ver como sus pokemon caían ante el sin mucho esfuerzo solo hacía que su rostro mostrara una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alain aun resistiéndose a perder ante Ash saco a su poderoso Metagross por otro lado Ash solo regreso a su Charizard a su pokebola para que descansara y saco a su Greninja al que rápidamente se sincronizo con el transformándolo en Greninja-ash.

— ¡Metagross usa golpe meteoro! —grito Alain a su pokemon.

— ¡Greninja mostremos todo nuestro poder! —exclamó Ash a su pokemon.

Po lo que Greninja hizo grande su shuriken de su espalda y rápidamente lo lanzo a Metagross que iba de frente con intención de atacarlo pero este en cambio recibió de lleno el poderoso shuriken provocando una gran nube de vapor y al despejarse se observó a Metagross en el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

— ¡Metagross no puede continuar el ganador es Greninja! —hablo el réferi y nuevamente fallo a favor de Ash.

Alain se sentía acorralado no sabía que hacer solo le quedaban dos pokemon y sabía de antemano que no eran tan fuertes para pelear contra dos megas y además de una extraña transformación que parecía ser igual o más fuerte a una megaevolucion.

Serena y los demás que la acompañaban estaban eufóricos ya que daban por hecho que Ash iba a resultar vencedor de aquella liga. Mientras que Malva no dejaba de preocuparse por el azabache a diferencia de las demás personas del estadio no se sentía tan contenta por aquellas victorias ya que ese mocoso como ella se refería parecía tener un nivel mayor aun alto mando y posiblemente aun campeón regional.

Sabía que Lysson gustaba de manipular de gente ingenua y poderosa por la cual ellos lucharían por el sin importarle nada y la prueba era Alain que había sido manipulado todo el tiempo, pero a diferencia de Alain donde ella no mostraba miedo, el nuevo juguete de Lysson era todo lo contrario no solo la ponía nerviosa ya que nunca había conocido a un entrenador que tuviera varias megaevoluciones y menos un pokemon que parecía tener una transformación similar o inclusive más poderosa.

Además que fue la única que observaba que entre más combatía el azabache su sonrisa como su mirada mostraban más maldad.

—que pasa Alan eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. —hablo Ash de forma burlona mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¡no creas que esto ya termino te demostrare que soy más fuerte que tú! —respondió Alan bastante enojado y lanzo una pokebola de donde salió Sneasel.

—te equivocas no eres más fuerte que yo. —susurro Ash mientras solo sonreía al ver la desesperación de Alain. — ¡Greninja terminemos esto de un golpe quieres!

— ¡Sneasel usa tu garra umbría! —ordeno Alain a su pokemon mientras observaba como Greninja se dirigía a él a toda velocidad.

Aunque Sneasel trato de conectar su ataque en su oponente el pokemon de agua resulto ser más veloz y logro evadir su ataque mientras este lanzo su shuriken de agua de su espalda e impacto directo hacia él pokemon siniestro.

— ¡Sneasel! —grito Alain con desesperación al ver a su pokemon tirado en el suelo luego de recibir tan poderoso ataque.

— ¡Sneasel no puede continuar el ganador es Greninja! —hablo el réferi nuevamente dándole la victoria a Ash.

Nuevamente el público enloqueció con tan grandeza de poder de parte del Greninja de Ash el cual derrotó a dos pokemon de un golpe y sin sufrir aparente daño.

Alan bajo la cabeza en señal de frustración en todos sus combates nunca había sido humillado de esa manera siempre pensó que tenía un nivel similar a un alto mando hasta incluso imagino que podría ser más fuerte que la misma campeona peor esta pelea le destrozo sus ilusiones al ver que era débil e incluso el chico que había vencido con anterioridad le había dado la paliza de su vida por lo que ya decepcionado lanzo la pokebola su ultimo pokemon el cual era Unfezant.

Ash noto la mirada de Alan el cual ya había perdido el espirito para pelear y solo esperaba el último golpe para rematarlo.

—si así lo quieres Alan entonces te daré el golpe final. —hablo Ash para sus adentros mientras acariciaba a pikachu y regresaba a Greninja a su pokebola. —amigo tú serás el que le de golpe de gracia.

Pikachu solo asintió con la cabeza y se bajó del hombro de su entrenador para pelear contra Pangoro.

— ¡pikachu usa cola de hierro contra Unfezant! —ordeno Ash su pokemon.

Pikachu rápidamente se acercó peligrosamente contra Unfezant mientras este aun esperaba órdenes de su entrenador. Alan mientras tanto solo tenía la mirada perdida sin moverse ignorando el ataque de Pikachu.

De un golpe fuerte la cola de hierro de Pikachu dio en el blanco haciendo que Unfezant retrocedería un poco por el impacto.

— ¡Pikachu no dejes de atacar usa nuevamente cola de hierro!

Otra vez Pikachu comenzó a brillar su cola lista para su ataque mientras Unfezant seguía esperando órdenes de su entrenador pero este no reaccionaba y solo veía cabizbajo la pelea.

Al final Unfezant quiso atacar por su cuenta ignorando a su entrenador que estaba sin reaccionar y para desgracia de el nuevamente fue atacado por otra cola de hierro de Pikachu por lo que cayó al suelo muy débil pero no vencido.

—Pikachu usa rayo. —ordeno Ash fríamente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El pokemon ratón obedeció y lanzo un poderoso rayo al impacto en un débil Unfezant que no pudo escapar y recibió todo el poder de ese ataque dando como resultado que cayera debilitado.

— ¡Unfezant no puede continuar el ganador es Pikachu y por ende Ash es el ganador de la liga Kalos! —Exclamo el réferi dando la victoria al azabache.

Todo el público se puso de pie para celebrar el combate realizado donde después de mucho tiempo Ash se había alzado con la victoria en una liga regional. Serena y compañía también estaban bastantes felices porque su amigo había logrado gana la liga.

Serena desprendía de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad por él aunque ya estaba en un relación con Clemont una parte de ella aun sentía algo por el azabache, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su decisión.

Ella intento todo para que Ash se fijara en ella pero todo fue en vano así que con tristeza decidió con mucho pesar olvidar ese amor y continuar su vida, fue entonces que el inventor viendo el corazón destrozado de la joven decidió ayudarla a salir de su tristeza y fue entonces que nació algo entre ellos por lo que no tardó mucho en tiempo tener una relación estable solo la hermanita del inventor sabia de esta relación secreta y decidió guardar el secreto aunque prometieron decirle a Ash pero el tiempo paso y nunca habían tenido el valor para confesarlo hasta ahora.

Ash estaba en medio del campo levantado los puños en señal de victoria, en su rostro solo se le dibujaba una sonrisa algo tétrica mientras que levantaba los manos tratando de saludar al público que lo vino a ver.

Lysson solo aplaudía lentamente mientras observaba con orgullo como su nueva marioneta celebra su triunfo donde su mirada denotaba que el azabache había sucumbido a la obscuridad o casi ya que el faltaba una última prueba para caer completamente en el abismo.

Después de un rato Ash salió del estadio ya que la coronación por su victoria iba comenzar hasta en la noche, por lo que decidió ir primero al centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon para luego confrontar a sus amigos.

Serena y compañía bajaron lo más rápido de las gradas para ir a felicitar a Ash pero al bajar no lo hallaron en ninguna parte por lo que dedujeron que fue al centro pokemon a curar a sus pokemon ya que sabían que eran muy apegado a ellos.

Al cabo de un rato Ash salió del centro pokemon para ir en busca de Serena y los demás pero por suerte ellos llegaron al lugar sin que él los buscara y rápidamente Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, Shouta, Clemont y Bonnie se abalanzaron contra el para poder abrazarlo.

Ash por su parte les correspondió el abrazo con el mismo afecto fue entonces que Serena más tímida se acercó al azabache para poder felicitarlo. Al verla tan cerca de el decido hacer una acción que la castaña no esperaba.

El entrenador del pikachu se le abalanzo y le dio un beso en los labios le cual nadie se lo esperaba menos la castaña que quedó impresionada por aquel beso tan repentino tanto así que duro algunos segundos antes que Ash se separa de ella.

—Ash yo… —hablo Serena sorprendida por aquel beso pero antes que acabara su frase el azabache la interrumpió.

—lo se vas a decir que me amas pero descuida preciosa conmigo a mi lado te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—no Ash, Serena te iba decir que tenía novio y ese novio soy yo. —hablo Clemont poniéndose al lado de Serena y sosteniéndole la mano. —lo siento Ash te lo quisimos decir antes pero tú no estabas ayer.

Ash solo vio el rostro de Clemont y se hecho reír como maniático tanto que sus amigos les dio algo de miedo esa risa ya que no era propia del moreno.

—que buen chiste Clemont. —Tu ser el novio de Serena por favor solo mírate eres patético como voy a creer que un perdedor como tu puede ser el novio de ella. —hazte un favor a ti mismo y vete a tu gimnasio a crear robots que te consuelen en las noches.

— ¡Suficiente! — si no quieres creerme es tu problema pero no te dejare que me ridiculices delante de todos así que prepárate a pelear. —reclamo el rubio enseñando su pokebola listo para la batalla.

— ¡Ash por favor basta discúlpate con mi novio en seguida! —ahora reclamo Serena molesta e interponiéndose entre su amigo y su novio que estaban a punto de combatir.

—si Ash discúlpate con mi hermanito. —secundo Bonnie a la petición.

—Clemont no sabía que eras tan cobarde para que Serena y Bonnie te defiendan. —sabes a veces me arrepiento de no pelear contigo con todas mis fuerzas en tu gimnasio aunque te ahorre la humillación en ese entonces, tu nunca podrías vencerme ni un millón de años.

El rubio molesto por ese último comentario saco de su pokebola a su luxray para pelear aun en contra de los deseos de su novia.

—Serena déjame pelear por mi honor de líder de gimnasio debo enseñarle a Ash modales. —exclamo Clemont decidido mientras miraba con determinación al moreno. —además es una pelea de hombres así que por favor no interfieran.

—Clemont —susurro Serena antes de apartarse de en medio de ambos para que pelearan. —vamos Bonnie no debemos interferir en su pelea.

Así que ambas chicas se apartaron para que pelearan sin interferencia mientras el resto de sus amigos estaban perplejos por lo que iba suceder que no mencionaron nada solo dejaron que Ash y Clemont hablaran.

—muy Clemont me gusta que aceptes como hombre estos retos así que cumpliré mi promesa y peleare con todas mis fuerzas así que ve Charizard. —hablo Ash para luego lanzar su pokebola donde salió el pokemon de fuego y lanzo un poderoso rugido que estremeció los alrededores del estadio.

—Ash sabes que este lugar no es adecuado para pelear así que vamos al bosque donde podremos a pelear más a gusto. —exclamó Clemont al ver que podrían dañar a la gente y a los pokemon que se encontrarán cerca.

—como quieras de todos modos nada cambiara el resultado. —respondió Ash burlonamente. —Esta vez no te tendré piedad.

CONTINUARA

Aquí está el otro capítulo como dije antes ya tenía todo el fic casi terminado e iba ser un oneshoot pero sé que a muchos les hubiera dado flojera o se hubieran perdido así por eso lo dividí y esperen a la última parte de este fic que la publicare el lunes o si tienen suerte mañana.


	3. el trato

El trato

Así que Ash y sus demás amigos se dirigieron afueras del estadio hacia el bosque para el combate donde nadie menciono nada, el ambiente se sentía bastante frio inclusive pikachu que se mantuvo al margen de la discusión solo se quedó callado mientras seguía las ordenes de su amigo.

Después de caminar por un tiempo llegaron a una parte del bosque donde era pura llanura plana en donde podrían combatir sin interferencias.

—muy bien aquí será donde pelearemos, este combate será de tres contra tres sin sustituciones de acuerdo. —hablo Clemont autoritariamente.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Ash mientras se posicionaba para la batalla.

—entonces comencemos con esto. —Luxray usa campo eléctrico.

—Charizard usa lanzallamas. —ordeno Ash a su pokemon.

Luxray se posiciono para activar su campo eléctrico pero un rápido lanzallamas evito que terminara de lanzar su ataque con éxito.

— ¡Luxray estas bien! —dijo Clemont al ver como aquel lanzallamas derribo a su pokemon y este apenas se levantaba con dificultad. — ¡por favor usa carga salvaje!

—Charizard intercéptalo con ala de acero —ordeno Ash a su pokemon con suma tranquilidad.

Luxray uso lo más rápido que podía carga salvaje aunque no lo suficiente ya que Charizard lo ataco con ala de acero y recibió de lleno el impacto haciendo que se estrellara con varios árboles dejándolo inconsciente.

Clemont se mordió el labio inferior al ver como su pokemon fue derrotado sin poder atacar a al pokemon de fuego por lo que resignado regreso a su pokemon a su pokebola no sin antes felciitarlo por su esfuerzo y saco a su Bulneaby, Serena y los demás quedaron sorprendidos por esa muestra de poder de parte del Charizard de Ash.

La castaña no podía estar preocupada por su novio ay que lo visto en als eplas anteriores de Ash su nivel era muy superior a Clemont además del hecho que no sabía nada al respecto del Charizard de Ash, donde no solo demostró una increíble fuerza en la liga y en esta pelea si no también poseía una gran velocidad por lo que a diferencia de Bonnie que apoyaba ferozmente a su hermano ella sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que su novio no era rival para el azabache.

— ¡Bulneaby muy bien usa carga salvaje! —ordeno Clemont sin perder tiempo.

— ¡Charizard vuela y usa tu garra dragón! —respondió Ash ante el ataque del rubio.

Nuevamente Charizard esquivo carga salvaje y preparo su garra dragón aun Bulneaby que apenas término su ataque. Para Bulneaby no pudo recuperarse a tiempo para esquivar y recibió la garra dragón que lo lanzo varios metros hasta estrellarse en una roca para finalmente dejarlo inconsciente.

—sabes Clemont si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer mejor deberías renunciar a ser líder de gimnasio, solo eres una vergüenza para todo Kalos. —comentó ash al ver como con suma facilidad derroto a dos pokemon del rubio sin que su pokemon recibiera daño de por medio.

— ¡esto aún no termina Ash! — ¡ve chespin!

—Charizard terminemos con esto. —exclamo Ash ya algo fastidiado por tan aburrido combate. — ¡usa tu lanzallamas!

Chespin usa tus látigos cepas para esquivar el ataque y usa misil aguja. —hablo Clemont a su pokemon.

Chespin salto usando sus látigos cepas y aprovechando la altura lanzó su ataque que iba directamente hacia Charizard.

—patético. —Charizard usa lanzallamas para quemar las agujas y usa ala de acero contra Chespin. — respondió Ash ante el ataque del rubio mientras sonreía ya que sentía que estaba cerca de la victoria.

El ataque de Chespin fue neutralizado con el lanzallamas de Charizard y mientras caía al suelo observo que se dirigía a toda velocidad Charizard para atacarlo.

— ¡Chespin usa lati…! —ordeno el rubio al ver que Charizard aunque fue demasiado tarde ya que el pokemon de fuego dio en el blanco con su ataque provocando que Chespin se estrellara en el suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

—se terminó. —exclamo Ash mientras se acercaba a su Charizard para felicitarlo por este combate aunque noto que sentía insatisfecho por tan aburrida pelea.

Clemont solo se arrodillo mientras golpeaba el suelo por perder de manera tan humillante ante Ash, ninguno de sus pokemon le hizo daño a Charizard lo que ocasionó que se enojara más consigo mismo por ser tan debil, al ver esto Serena y Bonnie se acercaron para tratar de consolar al rubio.

—Serena debes dejar a ese perdedor en el suelo no merece tu lastima. —hablo Ash fríamente mientras se acercaba al rubio.

Serena enojada por ese comentario se acercó a Ash y le dio una fuerte cachetada mientras dejaba salir sus lágrimas.

— ¡no te atrevas a insultar a mi novio me escuchaste bastardo ególatra! —reclamo Serena enojada mientras derramaba más sus lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules. —ya no eres el ash kétchup del que me enamore así como lo oíste yo te amaba mucho maldito pero tu nunca lo supiste siempre estabas concentrado en entrenar y entrenar sin parar para ser el más fuerte pues que crees lo lograste eres el más poderoso maestro pokemon de todos. —pero que crees en el proceso perdiste mi amor y por fortuna Clemont me ayudo a superar mi corazón roto y la verdad me siento mejor con el que contigo.

Esas últimas palabras que dijo Serena le llegaron de una forma inesperada a Ash que destrozo lo último que tenia de corazón dejando ver que había caído en el abismo de la oscuridad completamente ya no tenía una razón para estar allí solo le quedaba abrazar su lado más oscuro para tratar de mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ser odiado por la chica de sus sueños.

—Clemont mejor disfruta todo lo que puedas porque reclamare a Serena y te hare sentir como el infierno. —hablo Ash ahora mostrando una mirada llena de maldad así como de rencor y como último acto se montó en su Charizard y este alzo el vuelo donde volaron lejos de ahí.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto solo dejaron que el azabache se fuera así sin más. Serena solo se limitó a llorar mientras Shauna y los demás que no habían comentado fueron a consolarlos aunque no negaban que el Ash que conocieron hoy no era el mismo de antes este era más malévolo como si esa advertencia que dejo se fuera hacer realidad.

Ash voló al centro pokemon donde en una hora se iba celebrar su coronación como campeón de la liga, al bajar solo grito lo más fuerte que pudo "maldición" mientras que la gente cercana al centro pokemon lo dejaron a solas por temor.

Pikachu trato de calmar a su entrenador aunque sabía que sería en vano ya que este había sufrido una decepción amorosa bastante fuerte además de aquellas palabras de Serena que sin duda habían dejado más dolido a su amigo.

—por qué Serena que tiene el que no tenga yo. —acaso no te demostré que soy el más fuerte de todos.

—todavía no te falta algo más para que ella vea tu grandeza.

El azabache dejo de lamentarse la oír ese comentario por lo que volteo y descubrió al sujeto que conoció ayer en el bosque.

— ¿Lysson? —hablo Ash sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar y casi en las mismas circunstancias que ayer. — ¿Qué hace usted aquí y que se refiere que me falta algo más?

—vine ayudarte, acaso eso no es obvio como te dije antes para eso estoy aquí.

—la verdad le agradezco que se preocupe y que me haya obsequiado las megapiedras. —hablo ash un poco triste. —pero no sirvió de nada, Serena me rechazo y prefirió estar con ese imbécil cuatro ojos débil que conmigo. — ¿puede creerlo?

—es evidente que ella no tiene la idea de tu gran potencial y el gran futuro que te aguarda, mujeres como ella deberían estar de rodillas a tus pies suplicando que les des un poco de atención. —respondió Lysson tratando de reconfortar al azabache. —sé que es difícil esta situación por la que estás pasando pero ve lo así en este mundo hay mujeres más hermosas y bellas que seguro morirían por estar contigo, ignora a esa mujer insignificante que no vale la pena.

— ¡no me importan las demás mujeres de este mundo yo solo la quiero a ella! —grito Ash algo molesto por la insinuación de Lysson.

Lysson al ver como el azabache aún seguía aferrado a esa mujer que lo rechazo pensó que sería la gran oportunidad para someter al joven campeón de una vez por todas dándole lo que más anhelaba en este mundo y eso era a la chica de nombre Serena.

—quizás en este mundo viejo no puedas conseguir lo que desees ya que no puede obligar a alguien que este contigo a la fuerza, pero sin embargo en el mundo que tengo en mente podría ser que esa fantasía tuya se vuelva realidad.

—ah, ¿qué se refiere con eso con el mundo que tiene en mente? —pregunto Ash sorprendido por aquel comentario de parte del líder del team flare.

—como te lo había explicado solo los fuertes merecemos vivir en el mundo y estoy dispuesto a eliminar a los débiles para crear un mundo perfecto donde yo con la gente que creyó en mí, podremos moldearlo a nuestro placer. —hablo Lysson con tanta exaltación. —tu mi amigo eres uno de ellos que merece vivir.

— ¿yo soy parte de tu idea de un mundo perfecto? —preguntó el azabache algo sorprendido y asustado ya que por las palabras dichas por Lysson casi se podría decir que está planeando hacer genocidio para hacer ese nuevo mundo.

—así es. — ¿qué dices Ash te unes a conmigo a crear un mundo perfecto?

—no lo sé. —Ash hablo algo confundido por esa invitación además que la sola idea de matar gente inocente era algo impensable aunque también paso por su mente que por matar a Clemont podría valer la pena.

— si lo haces te daré lo que más deseas en este mundo. —respondió Lysson ahora extendiéndole la mano a Ash. —sé que tú quieres a Serena a tu lado.

Ash se quedó pensado uno momento por aquella tentativa oferta, si por vender a este mundo tendría a Serena para él, no lo pensó más y simplemente le dio la mano a Lysson sin importarle el destino de la demás gente donde aquel gesto sello el trato.

—acepto. —hablo Ash con determinación mientras pensaba su futuro con Serena en un mundo donde él podría ser el líder máximo.

—entonces hay que preparar todo para iniciar la limpieza de este mundo. —pero antes de empezar quisiera que capturaras aun pokemon que es una parte fundamental para mis planes.

Fue en ese momento que Lysson saco una fotográfica donde Ash y Pikachu se sorprendieron bastante al ver que se trataba de puni-chan.

— ¿quiere a este pokemon?

—por supuesto, es parte vital para mi plan desde luego.

Ash al ver la foto del pokemon que tanto quería Bonnie solo lo pensó dos segundos antes de aceptar el encargo que le dio Lysson.

—entonces, ¿alguna idea donde puede estar ese pokemon? —pregunto Lysson al joven campeón algo esperanzado que supiera donde se encontraba z1 ya que tenía información que él sus amigos habían frustrado su captura en el pasado.

—sí y hoy mismo será suyo solo hay que esperar cuando inicie la ceremonia de clausura de la liga. —solo espero que cumpla su parte del trato.

—claro que si Ash soy un hombre de palabra después de todo. —dijo Lysson para tranquilizar al azabache.

Lysson solo pensaba que muy pronto su sueño de crear el mundo perfecto se haría realidad y todas gracias aquel chico del corazón roto aunque realmente no tenía muchas intenciones de cumplir su parte ya que tenía planeado que cuando este mundo se destruya ya no necesitara a Ash y podría eliminarlo.

CONTINUARA

Se los tuve antes por opinión este fic lo voy alargar mas aunque creo que me tardare más en actualizarlo si esperan ver una final feliz se nota que no han leído mi fic "un pokemon diferente" donde el final no será tan predecible y puede que sea un poco enfermizo el final o no.


	4. el plan

El plan

Ash se estaba aproximando al estadio donde realizarían la ceremonia de premiación, durante el trayecto muchas cosas invadía su mente como ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos del que consideraba su mejor amigo de Kalos hasta la proposición de Lysson así como su plan de exterminar a la humanidad para crear un mundo mejor.

—amigo lo que vamos hacer el día de hoy definiera nuestro destino, estás dispuesto a seguirme con esto hasta el final.

Pikachu solo lamio el rostro de su amigo mientras asentía con la cabeza, Ash solo sonrió al ver que su pokemon lo apoyaría sin importar el camino que eligiera.

— ¡salgan todos! —exclamó Ash mientras lanzaba sus pokebolas al aire para sacar a sus demás pokemon. —chicos este día será muy especial, el día de hoy tendremos lo que merecemos por derecho así que espero contar con su apoyo.

Los pokemon del azabache solo gritaron demostrado que su lealtad estaba con su entrenador, ash solo los observaba mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—bueno chicos esto es lo que haremos hoy… —menciono ash explicándoles a sus pokemon sobre el plan de atrapar a Zygarde así como la estrategia que emplearían para hacerlo, los pokemon de ash escuchaba atentamente el plan de su entrenador.

Luego de un rato los pokemon se esparcieron por el estadio según el plan de su entrenador y trataban de no ser vistos por los examigos de ash mientras tomaban posiciones y esperaban la señal para hacer su jugada.

Ash llego al estadio donde se observaba al profesor Sycamore, la campeona Diantha y por supuesto a Lysson que sostenía la copa del campeón, Serena y el resto de sus amigos estaban en las tribunas observando todo.

Realmente se quedaron viendo la ceremonia más que nada porque el profesor Sycamore y Diantha estaban ahí y sería una descortesía irse sin despedirse de ellos. Por su parte trataban de sonreír a pesar de que hace rato, el que consideraban su amigo se había comportando un patán con ellos.

— ¡damas y caballeros gracias por venir a esta clausura de la liga pokemon donde los entrenadores más fuertes de la región se han reunido para demostrar quien es el más fuerte y en esta ocasión uno de ellos lo a demostrado así que pase por favor Ash Kétchup! —exclamo la campeona de Kalos desde el micrófono mientras todo el público aplaudía al ver al azabache dirigiéndose a recibir el trofeo.

— ¡muchas gracias y es una gran honor recibir este trofeo! —respondió el azabache mientras Lysson le daba el trofeo y le estrechaba la mano dándole una sonrisa.

Después de recibir el trofeo Ash lo alzo con la mano para que todo el público viera su triunfo y al gente solo se levantó de sus asientos y lo empezaron a ovacionar, Serena y el resto no se levantó en lo absoluto y solo se quedaron observando como el entrenador de Kanto se regocijaba con su triunfo.

Pasaron los minutos y Serena no soporto mas aguantar ver a Ash tan feliz y decidió irse de ese lugar, Clemont viendo la molestia de su novia también optó por marcharse con ella al igual que su hermana solamente Shouta, Tierno, Trevor y Shauna decidieron quedarse a ver la clausura ya que a pesar de todo no tenían problemas con Ash realmente.

Sin saberlo el Charizard de Ash que estaba volando sobre el estadio los había visto pararse de sus asientos para irse del estadio, por lo que lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas al cielo el cual fue visto por el azabache que estaba viendo a su pokemon de fuego por lo que solo sonrió al ver que su presa estaba cerca así solo alzo la mano para saludar.

Charizard viendo la señal de su entrenador rápidamente voló para avisar a los demás pokemon para así iniciar con el plan trazado.

Los pokemon no tardaron mucho en ver a Charizard por lo que sabían que ya había encontrado a su objetivo así que salieron de sus escondiste y se fueron donde estaba el pokemon de fuego, Ash por su parte viendo que ya era hora de ejecutar el plan decido dar una simple excusa para retirarse del evento Diantha y los demás se sorprendieron que Ash se quisiera retirar tan pronto por lo que sin más se lo permitieron.

Así que Ash junto con pikachu salieron a toda velocidad del estadio para reunirse con sus pokemon que según su plan en estos momentos ya debieron acorralar a sus examigos.

Mientras tanto Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban caminado a toda prisa para salir de ahí, durante su trayecto notaron que todo a las fueras del estadio no había nadie suponiendo que todos estaban dentro del estadio para ver la clausura por lo que se podía notar el ambiente algo lúgubre además que emanaba un sensación que estaban siendo observados.

Estaban en lo cierto porque Charizard descendió de golpe frente a ellos y los observaba con una mirada retadora, mientras Serena y el resto se quedó sorprendidos de ver aquel pokemon interrumpiéndoles el paso.

Pero pronto su sorpresa creció más cuando apareció atrás de ellos greninja, sceptile, krokodile e infernape que tenían la misma mirada retadora que Charizard y de pronto apareció del lado de ellos el azabache con su fiel pikachu en su hombro.

— ¡qué haces aquí Ash! —reclamo Serena molesta viendo al moreno junto a sus pokemon.

—solo vengo por puni chan. —respondió Ash tranquilamente mientras señalaba con su mano al pokemon que tenía en el bolso Bonnie. —así que no hagamos esto más difícil y entréguenmelo por las buenas.

— ¡jamás! —Grito Bonnie enojada mientras se aferraba a su bolso con todas las fuerzas posibles — ¡no te llevaras a puni chan!

— ¡es cierto no te permitiremos que te lo lleves! —ahora hablo Serena molesta mientras liberaba a los pokemon de sus pokebolas y junto a su novio hacia lo mismo con sus pokemon.

—bien con que será del modo difícil por mi perfecto. —respondió Ash con malicia y en un acto sorpresivo pikachu salto del hombro de su amigo y se posiciono para pelear. —bien chicos no tengan piedad.

Los pokemon de Serena y Clemont lanzaron sus ataques de forma conjunta pero en un golpe inesperado fueron repelidos por greninja, infernape y sceptile que igualmente combinaron su ataques y para sorpresa de ellos el ataque de los tres iniciales de Ash era más fuerte que todos los pokemon de los examigos de Ash que al final recibieron el daño dejándolos bastante lastimados.

—patéticos. —exclamó Ash al ver que la pelea ya había terminado. —esperaba un reto mayor.

— ¡Bonnie corre! —grito Serena a la pequeña rubia mientras corría hacia Ash con intención de atacarlo mientras Clemont igual que su novia iba en dirección hacia el azabache con las mismas intenciones.

El moreno solo sonreía mientras observaba como su examigos corrían en dirección atacarlo, el solo movió su mano haciendo un ademan y rápidamente sceptile usando su hoja aguda ataco al rubio inventor en su estómago haciendo que saliera disparado varios metros dejándolo mal herido por el golpe.

Serena vio cómo su novio fue atacado por el pokemon planta y quiso ir con el para verificar que se encontraba bien, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la sujetaba y descubrió que ese alguien ere Ash que la tenía sujetándolo de sus manos inmovilizándola.

— ¡suéltame! —Grito Serena enojada tratando de zafarse del agarre del azabache — ¡maldita sea Ash quita tus sucias manos de mí!

—no creo que quieres que te suelte mira cómo te sonrojas cuando te toco. —respondió Ash al notar como Serena se ponía roja mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre.

— ¡no es cierto! —reclamo Serena molesta mientras sentía su cara ardiendo por la situación en la que se encontraba. — ¡suéltame maldita sea!

—no lo creo querida. —respondió nuevamente el azabache y en un movimiento rápido la giro hacia a su rostro y después la beso inesperadamente en los labios.

La castaña quería apartarse de Ash pero para su desgracia su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella deseaba solo se queda inmóvil mientras sentía como sus labios le correspondían aquel beso, ella odiaba admitirlo pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía por Clemont en lo más profundo de su ser estaba aún enamorada de Ash y lo que era peor su cuerpo sentía el deseo de entregársele a él en su totalidad.

Clemont con dificultad recobro un poco la conciencia y se paralizo al ver a su novia besándose con Ash y lo que era pero ella no se oponía en lo más mínimo.

Ash rápidamente se separó del beso ya que recordó que tenía que capturar a puni chan, por lo que saco de su bolsillo un gas somnífero y se lo hecho a Serena para llevársela con él por lo que rápidamente le ordeno a Krokodile que la cargara para trasladarla a otro lugar.

— ¡no te la llevaras! —grito Clemont tratando de llamar la atención de Ash. — ¡tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si piensas que te la llevaras de mi lado!

Ash solo se acercó a donde se encontraba el rubio y le comenzó sujetar del cuello mientras sonreía con malicia.

— ¡si quieres mátame pero jamás te suplicare misericordia! —exclamó Clemont con valentía.

—no voy a matarte aun solo quiero dejarte vivir lo suficiente para que veas este mundo derrumbarse ante tus pies y veas a toda la gente que te importa sufriendo de las peores maneras posibles mientras que tú te quedas inmóvil sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y cuando creas que ya tu vida no vale nada, solo en ese momento te mostrare misericordia y yo mismo te quitare la vida.

Luego de eso Ash le roció el mismo somnífero que a Serena y le ordeno nuevamente a Krokodile que se lo llevara así que el azabache junto al resto de sus pokemon fueron atrás Bonnie para quitarle a puni chan para desgracia de la pequeña rubia Ash y sus pokemon le dieron alcance.

Dedenne quiso defender a su entrenadora y se lanzó hacia Ash dispuesto atacarlo pero una cola de hierro de pikachu basto para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Cuando Bonnie sentía que estaba acorralada puni chan salió de su bolso y con su poder convoco a varias de sus células para adquirir su forma al diez por ciento.

—con que vas a pelear entonces Charizard ve por el —ordeno ash su pokemon. —usa lanzallamas.

Puní chan uso aliento de dragón provocando que ambos ataques se neutralizaran después de eso Ash le ordeno a su Greninja usar shuriken de agua y para desgracia de puni chan recibió el golpe y lo arrojo varios metros.

— ¡no es justo no pueden dos contra uno! —reclamo Bonnie por el ataque sorpresivo de greninja.

—no me importa yo quiero llevármelo a cualquier costo a ese pokemon sin importar los métodos que ocupe.

Puni chan se levantó y para sorpresa de todos convoco a más células ahora volviéndose a su forma de cincuenta por ciento.

—con que vas pelear con todo, entonces yo te responderé con lo mismo. —hablo Ash y activo su mega piedra así como activo su sincronía con Greninja. — ¡ahora veras de lo que soy capaz Zygarde!

Entonces Ash se posición frente a Zygarde mientras su Mega charizard x y greninja Ash observaban al pokemon legendario dispuestos a combatir con todo.

CONTINUARA

 _Ya mero llegamos al final de este fic solo un capítulo más para terminarlo y será el más emotivo si no el más polémico agradezco sus reviews así como sus likes asi que nos vemos._

 _._


End file.
